


Happy Birthday Akaashi

by cosmicsray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Crying Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, IDK WHAT TO PUT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, bokuto crush akaashi, mentioned akaashi keiji's parents, small angst????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsray/pseuds/cosmicsray
Summary: akaashi finally celebrated his birthday with happiness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 55





	Happy Birthday Akaashi

Akaashi walked his way home alone. The skies were pink and orange-ish and the sun was already descending. Sometimes, Akaashi wishes to have someone beside him. Not only literally, but maybe also figuratively. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like he wasn’t alone. He has been alone throughout his life. 

He heaved a sigh, trying to calm his thoughts. It’s his birthday. Akaashi shouldn’t be sad, right? Birthdays are supposed to be fun and festive and partying. But Akaashi’s birthdays are different. Different for others, but just the same to him. Same as in, he does nothing different from his normal days. He wakes up, eats, gets ready, and then, he goes to school, then, he goes home. 

He looked up to the sky, trying to distract himself from the heaviness building up in his heart. He misses his parents. He misses having fun with them on this day. The last time he celebrated with joy was on his 9th birthday. Everyday he remembers that accident. Why are they so far away from him now? Why do they have to leave him alone? Why are they letting Akaashi celebrate his birthday with a burdened heart? 

He’s so distracted, he had almost missed his house. Akaashi shook his head and entered the pitch dark home. He observed the whole living room as he lit up the room. Imagining someone sitting at the couch with him as they cuddle, he stared and stared until he realized it’s useless. He won’t be happy anymore, he said to himself.

One second, Akaashi found himself crying on his bed. Lights off, comforter and blankets wrapped around him and a huge pillow to hug. Every year. Every fucking year, he does this. Akaashi declared to himself earlier that he will be different this year, a genuine smile plastered on his face at the end of the day. He even cooked some pancakes and waffles for breakfast, made himself a bento for lunch. But he just couldn’t feel any hint of happiness. It’s frustrating.

A ring from his phone woke him up from an accident nap. He realized he’s still wearing his uniform. Heart racing, he picked up his phone, not even bothering to look who’s the caller.

“Akaashi! Where are you? Are you home?”

His eyes widened, heart started to race even more.. Am I hallucinating? Is this the effect of being lonely on his birthday? Akaashi thought. 

“Bokuto-san? Uhm, why are you calling? I am home.” He almost stuttered. He feels like he’s going out of breath.

“Then open your door! It’s cold out here, Akaashi, have mercy.”

“Door? What doo– toot!” 

Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto ending the call. He quickly ran out of his room, almost tripping as he ran down the stairs. Is Bokuto really outside? Is this really happening? What if it’s a stranger who wants to murder him? A kidnapper? An intruder? Akaashi’s thoughts went wild.

He opened the door without even thinking about it. Bokuto stands in front of him with a big smile, wearing a white shirt and gray pants. Akaashi stared at him for 3 seconds, thinking if he was real. Is he really there?

“Happy birthday, Akaashi!”

Akaashi stopped zoning out and noticed Kuroo and Kenma beside Bokuto. He stared too much at Bokuto, he didn’t even realize the two were there until they greeted him.

“Thank you guys,” he choked and felt the lump on his throat. He started to tear up. He didn’t expect this would happen.

“Hey Akaashi, don’t cry. Oy, Kuroo, Kenma, put that down on the dining table,” Koutaro walked to comfort Akaashi.

Kuroo just nodded while Kenma looked at Akaashi with concern first, before finally going in. They let the two alone at the doorstep.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer to him, letting the crying boy rest on his shoulder. Bokuto wrapped his arms around, moving his hands on Akaashi’s back in an up and down motion. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Akaashi cried for a minute before finally looking up to Bokuto. His eyes and cheeks were glistening as if they wanted to be wiped up by the boy in front of them. And Bokuto did it, leaving his hands on Akaashi’’s cheeks.

“Thank you. Thank you for being here. How did you know it’s my birthday?” The birthday boy said as they stayed in their hugging position. 

“Akaashi, when I told you I like you, I meant it. And that means I tried to get every basic information I could. Do you think I will ever let you celebrate this special day without me?” Bokuto smiled at him.

Akaashi smiled back. It was the smile that he wanted to put on his face the whole day. 

Akaashi started to feel a hint of happiness as he stared at Bokuto. It’s not full happiness but it’s a start. Why did he forget this guy? How? How can he forget that Bokuto likes him and would love to be with him everyday? 

“Koutarou, let him go. Do you think Akaashi can breathe with what you’re doing?” Kuroo’s loud voice made them let go of each other. 

Kuroo shook his head with a smirk. Akaashi looked around and saw Kenma standing beside the couch, as if waiting for his consent to finally sit on it. 

“Oh, sit down, guys. Thank you for bringing the food. I really appreciate it. I’ll just prepare the table,” Keiji said before glancing at Bokuto for a second. 

Akaashi found himself laughing at Kuroo’s jokes. The guys spent hours deciding on what to do after they had eaten. They ended up just playing Uno since it’s the only game Akaashi has. They all had fun, at least for Akaashi who had never felt this on his birthdays. It was something he will cherish forever. Everything was so fast, Akaashi found himself standing on his doorstep, as his friends left.

“Happy birthday, Akaashi,” Kenma said with a small voice and a small smile.

Kenma is someone who he never had thought of to celebrate his birthday with. They are both freshmen in their uni, while the other two’s already second-years, but they never really hangout. He’s someone who he can be friends with, Akaashi thought. 

“Yeah, happy birthday! Oh and please, Akaashi, if ever you wanna do something on Koutarou’s birthday, just make him shut up the whole day. I’m sure the world would be happy.” As Kuroo tapped his shoulder.

Akaashi chuckled and watched the two go out the gate. 

“Hey, happy birthday. Like for the nth time. I really hope I made you happy. Did–” 

“Yes, you made my birthday happy for the first time. I like you, too, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi felt an embrace around his waist and Bokuto’s lips on his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to savor the moment.

For the first time, Akaashi was thankful he was born in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WROTE THAT WTFFFF???%^&(* anw!! thank u for reading it. it's been a while since the last time i wrote something in english :D and first time writing a bokuaka one!! again THANK YOU i rlly enjoyed writing this


End file.
